Aster The Vampire slayer The Rebirth
by Codex22
Summary: 19 years after the hell-mouth closed the rules changed. Woman became feared by the vampires, Buffy is now a free woman living with Willow and her son Aster Who has just turned sixteen. We will recognize some old faces and me a lot of new ones and one of the toughest Big Bad that Buffy faced has Returned, but this time Its Aster who will change the rules that they have all known!
Hey Every One! not alot happens this chapter its more of a Introduction Then anything I hope you all enjoy!

(Disclaimer I own nothing except the OCs I created)

"Any moment" Aster mumbled smiling, peaking out of his pillow he stared at the door. _Any minute now it should happen._

Footsteps rumbled through the hallway "I'm ready" he said out loud sitting up with a blanket wrapped around him.

But the footsteps stopped and he heard a door open and close. "Hmm". Aster got up from His bed and tip toed too the door pushing his ear against the door. He could hear everyone outside his door shushing each other. Excitedly he wrapped his fingers around the door.

BAM!

The door Smacked against Asters face

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled.

Aster hunched over in pain rubbing his head

"OH HONEY IM SORRY" Buffy said apologetically walking over to give him a hug "its ok mom." He said with a grin still rubbing his head.

"Oh my little boy, your sixteen today!" Buffy went in for another hug, gripping him tightly.

"Geez mom its ok, I'm just sixteen. What are you going to do when I'm eighteen and it's time for college?"

"Don't speak of it, maybe if we're lucky that old cue tip who does the testing for school will be moody that day and you'll flunk." She said smiling

"MOM!"

"Oh I'm just kidding" she replied giving him another hug.

"Hey Kiddo." Willow said running up to him continuing the line of hugs he was going to receive for the day "Good morning my witchy aunt… in the good way"

"Ha-ha well I hope in the good way." She replied

"Oh it seems like it was only yesterday I got you your first crystal collection, or charms." She said looking at Buffy "He's all grown up. Your like a.. little dude " she brushed his stray hairs out of his face .

Aster smiled at both of them before bringing them both into a group hug "Thanks you, both." He said before releasing his grip and looking at the clock

"Wow Its 9:30, I'm going to go take a shower and then I'll get dressed and go for my daily run, Is that ok?" Buffy and Willow both looked at each other smiling "YES YES GO GO!" Buffy said excitedly "We have Cakes to make presents to wrap and more gossip about-

"Its ok I don't need to know which guy.. Or female is hot.. Or what happened on games of thrones!" He said walking away.

"Oh" he said turning around too look at them "If the apocalypse Comes text me." And he walked off to do his morning routine.

Buffy turned and looked at Willow "You think we're all going to survive this one?" Willow turned her head giving a thoughtful look "Well we survived the great birthday epidemic of 2006." She said hopefully.

Walking through the gravel on the rode Aster continued down the road too town

 _So im sixteen now huh. Its weird everyone makes it seem like its such a big deal…like my life is gonna change but I don't feel any different maybe hm I dunno._

The may sun beamed down on him through the tree's revealing streaks of gold throughout his hair. He continued to walk down the large yard they owned and too the small town they lived by. It took about half an hour to get too town from his house but it seemed quicker too him since he had made this trip many times before.

Passing by the Car wash and continuing by the book store he stopped at the window of the antique shop, peaking in the glass window he scoped the entire place looking for "IT"

 _OH NO ITS GONE DAMMIT I can't believe it's gone all the money I saved for nothing,_

He sadly kicked a rock out his way and counted down the sidewalk before stopping outside a diner called the green booth and smiling.

Opening the door he was greeted by the waitress. Searching the diner the smell of cigarette smoke hit his nose and he spun around and saw the brunette sitting in the corner of the diner looking out an open window smoking. _She seems like she's in her own little world._ He walked up to her silent before sitting down

"Persuaded them too let you smoke in here?." He asked. She Snapped out of her daze

"ASTER!" she exclaimed Jumping out of her seat. Aster also got up and she grabbed him and gave him a hug  
"How are you Faith?" He said hugging her tightly

"Oh ya know, five by five." She said as she let go of the tight embrace.


End file.
